Someone's Been Sleeping in my Bed!
by TehYaoiExorcist
Summary: LaviXAllen! Allen, Lavi and Kanda return home from a tought mission and all they can think about is sleep. But when Lavi decides to sleep in Allen's bed.. Well, let's just say he gets a little "excited".


**Okay, so this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic.. ever xD**

**Constructive criticism would be epic!**

**Anyways...**

Allen almost felt like he could hear an angelic chorus singing when he finally seen the bed. He had been out on a tough mission for the past few days, with Kanda and Lavi. Also with hardly any time to rest.

He collapsed onto the end of the bed and somehow summoned the strength to pull himself to the top of the bed and under the covers.

"Ahhh~.." he sighed. He felt himself drifting out of conciousness. His eyes began to shut as he heard the sound of the bedroom door creaking open, followed by the sound of a yawn.

He heard a familiar voice say "Hey Beansprout, before I go to bed I have to-.. oh, are you asleep?", but the usually chirpy voice sounded tired and unenthusiastic. Straight away, Allen knew the voice belonged to Lavi, his best friend. Before he had a chance to answer the question asked, the white-haired boy's eyes shut tightly and he drifted to sleep.

"Beansprout? Hey, Allen!". Lavi didn't seem to be giving up. He walked over to the exorcist's bedside, just to check if he was pretending to be asleep.

"Oh, he really is asleep.." Lavi thought to himself.

He sat for a few moments, watching the white-haired boy mumbling in his sleep, as he grinned to himself. Lavi couldn't really understand why, but he couldn't take his eyes off Allen. As he watched the younger male sleeping with that cute expression on his face that he secretley loved, Lavi's face grew redder and redder.

"I-.. I really should go to my own room to sleep right now.. B-but.." while Lavi tried to make up his mind, Allen let out a small moan, turning his head in Lavi's direction.

Lavi felt his face burning even more. That settled it. This is where he was sleeping. Besides, he was already here. What harm could it do?

Taking extra care not to wake Allen, Lavi gently slipped under to covers, still intrigued by the younger boy's cuteness.

"If I stay on this side of the bed while he's over there, it makes this perfectly normal.. we're only friends after all.. only friends.."

While Lavi repeated his words trying to convince himself, Allen turned in his sleep, grabbing hold of Lavi's waist.

"..mmmff..", mumbled Allen.

Before he could stop it, Lavi felt a slight buldge in his pants.

"Oh, shi-.." Lavi cut himself off, realising he might wake Allen. He knew this was wrong, but he didn't want his friend to wake up. Because if Allen was woken, that means he would let go of Lavi, and this perfect moment would end.

Saying nothing, Lavi allowed the boy to keep his hand where it was, holding him, as he stared into the boy's face.

After a few minutes, Lavi's tiredness began to catch up with him. His eyes began to flicker. He edged closed to Allen, now putting his arm around Allen's waist, bringing the two males together.

"..Night, Beansprout", whispered Lavi, as he kissed the younger male's forehead softly. As he felt the warmth of Allen's breath on his face, Lavi slipped into a deep sleep.

--After several hours--

Lavi woke up, smiling to himself as he seen Allen's sleeping face next to his when he opened his eyes.

Before he had time to take in this wonderful moment fully, Lavi knew he should leave before Allen woke up.

"What would he think if-... yeah, I gotta leave", he though, sulking to himself.

Lavi reached over to the bedside table beside Allen to grab his headband before leaving, but suddenly, the sheets under Lavi slid, and before he could stop himself, Lavi felt himself fall on top of Allen.

"AHH! Wha-.. Lavi?!" Allen exclaimed, dazed.

"Um... hey, beansprout."

Lavi was lost for words. The puzzled look on the young boy's face staring directly into his. He could feel Allen's perfect body under his. This wasn't helping Lavi win the fight against the now hardening buldge in his pants.

"I just came in to see you and.. uh.. I fell asleep and erm.."

Lavi looked into Allen's sparkling eyes. This was just too much. He couldn't hold back any longer. This was it.

"Allen, I um... I..", not knowing how to put it into words, Lavi leaned in towards Allen's face. He was shaking as he came closer to the young male, fearing his reaction as their lips gently pressed together.

Lavi pulled away, blushing. He could feel himself burning up.

"Oh god, I'm an idiot.." Lavi thought to himself.

"Allen, I-I.. gotta go.."

As Lavi turned to jump out of the bed, he felt a hand grab tightly onto his arm.

"No Lavi.. Don't.. Don't go."

Lavi sat, frozen, as Allen's words echoed through his mind.

He turned to face Allen, and after a few moments of staring into his perfect, adorable face, Lavi leaned in to kiss him again.

This time, feeling overwhelmed by Allen's reaction, Lavi kissed him passionately, cupping the white-haired boy's face in his hands.

"nnn.. lavi.."

Lavi brought himself back to his previous position, on top of Allen.

Only this time, not only could he feel Allen's perfect body under his, but there was also a buldge in Allen's pant's that grinded against Lavi's now semi-erect dick as he pressed himself down on the younger male.

The two males moaned similtaniousley and continued to rub against each others erections while Allen opened his mouth, allowing Lavi's tongue to enter.

Lavi had waited for this moment for so long. He could hardly believe this was real.

The buldge belonging to Allen underneath Lavi felt like it was getting bigger.

"Well Allen.. let's see if you really do live up to the name "Beansprout"..", Lavi smirked up at Allen as he slinked under the covers and began to undo Allen's trousers.  
"Oh very funn-.. nnn... uh.."

Allen couldn't finish his sentence as he felt Lavi's warm fingers wrap around his now throbbing length. He began to pant as he felt Lavi's hand starting to move up and down, gaining speed with each stroke.

"nn.. lavi.. ah.. AH-"

Lavi reached up and put his hand over Allen's mouth.

"Allen! Shh! Kanda is in the next room.. remember? We wouldn't want him walking on us now, would we?", Lavi winked as he brought his face under the covers to replace his hand, that was now sticky with the other male's precum.

"Lavi! Wh-what are you doing?!" Allen gasped as he lifted up the covers from above him to see Lavi with his mouth around Allen's length, taking it all in as he sucked while moving his head up and down.

Lavi couldn't take it anymore. He felt like the buldge in his pants was going to explode. As the older male reached down to undo his own trousers, he heard Allen whimper as the warmth of Lavi's mouth left him.

Lavi pulled down his trousers and began to pleasure himself as he stared up at Allen lying helpless in front of him. He began to stroke himself faster and faster, still refusing to take his eyes away from Allen's body.

"L-Lavi.. it makes me embarrassed when you stare like that..", Allen whispered.

Upon hearing Allen sound so timid and cute, Lavi pulled hiself up to meet Allen's face and kissed him gently.

"..This better, Beansprout? I guess you-..", Lavi stopped and let out a whimper as he felt his now bare penis stroke against the other boy's. He closed his eyes tightly and strained to control himself from cumming.

"Lavi? Whats wrong?", Allen said, brushing Lavi's back with his hand.

"I-.. Allen, I'm gonna come soon."

Allen let out a sigh of pleasure. It made him so horny to hear Lavi talk like that. He pulled himself up and started to turn around.

Lavi's eyes widened as he grabbed Allen's arm.

"Allen! What? Are-..Are you going?" Lavi realised how desperate he sounded, but he didn't care. He couldn't let Allen leave.

Allen giggled as he turned to face Lavi.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere.. I'm just turning around.. you said you're gonna come, right? Well.. I want you to come in me", said Allen, now blushing.

Lavi released his grip on Allen's arm as he stared at him, bearing himself like this.

Bringing himself to his knees, Lavi put one hand on either side of Allen's ass.

"Y-you sure.. you don't mind this, Allen-kun?"

"Don't mind it? Lavi, I want you inside of me. Please... put it in."

Lavi could feel himself burning up.

He heard Allen whimper as he pressed against his entrance.

As he pushed in, Allen started to whimper again, but this time it was in pain.

Lavi paused and looked around at Allen's face.

"A-allen.. do you want me to sto-.." Lavi choked on his own words as he looked down to see Allen stroking himself, panting hard. He could feel himself getting even harder as he felt Allen's knee's buckle in pleasure.

"Lavi.. don't stop."

Without hesitation, Lavi thrust his hips, moaning as he felt Allen's ass tighten around him.

With every thrust, the pain eased more and more for Allen, untill it hurt no more.

Unable to hold his upper body up any more, Lavi leaned his chest across Allen's back, now thrusting his hips as hard and fast as he could. He could feel Allen shaking underneath him, moaning Lavi's name.

The older male reached between the younger boy's legs and began to pump as hard as he could.

"L-L-Lav-... aaahhhh!"

As Lavi felt himself come inside Allen, his hand grasping Allen's length dripped with cum as it's owner whimpered and twitched, still oragasming.

Lavi pulled himself out and collasped onto the bed beside Allen, staring into his eyes.

"Hey beansprout, I've wanted to tell you this for a while, but I could never say anything before.."

Allen cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Beanspr-..uh.. Allen, I.. I love yo-"

Lavi felt himself jolt forward. He gasped as he looked around him, trying to grasp what was going on.

He stared to his left to see Allen, fast asleep, facing the other direction, still unaware of Lavi's prescence.

"Oh.. it.. it was a dream."

Before Lavi had enough time to linger in his dissapointment, he realised how sticky his pants felt.

"Aw, shit.. I better go clean this up", he mumbled.

As he slipped out of the bed, heading towards the bathroom, he noticed Kanda who was lying in the bed at the end of the room.

"Aw, he must have tired after the mission and fallen asleep in here too.." Lavi thought to himself.

He continued to tiptoe towards the door when he heard that familiar serious voice whisper "Hey.. Lavi?"

Lavi jumped slightly, but replied "Uhh.. what is it Yuu?"

"DON'T CALL ME YUU, YOU PERVERT!" he hissed.

"Sorry Kand-.. wait, 'pervert'?! Whats that supposed to mean?!"

"..All I'm saying is that I've been awake for a long time now and.. you talk in your sleep", smirked Kanda.

"............I gotta... go to the.. uh.. bathroom", whispered Lavi as he slinked away.

"Wait, Lavi. One thing before you go", Kanda said as he sat up to face Lavi.

Lavi came to a halt. "Huh? What is it Kanda?"

"....don't even think about it. He's mine."


End file.
